Revolution
by ThatLonelyGirl
Summary: After separating from Al, 5 year old Matti runs away to find him, What will Iggy do?... no pairings...   Plz no flame... this was just something for my English Class...


"Are you okay Iggy?" Matti asked. Her brother, who was sitting at his desk, didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm fine, Matti." was all that her said. Matti decided to it wasn't the time for questions, and slowly walked out of the dim study room.

Matti Kirkland was five years old, a bit of a rebel because she only wore boys outfits, her hair was a dark brown that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a gold-ish green that went along with the few freckles on her face. The girls older brother was Arthur Kirkland, she stood by his side always.. Alfred F. Jones was her other brother, who represented America. Both the brother and sister represented England.

It was a gloomy day in the year of 1776, Alfred and Arthur have been fighting a lot. Matti didn't understand what they were talking about, but she didn't like them mad. She was angry at both of her brothers, they were tearing her family apart. She liked it better when she was younger. When they actually got along.

"Iggy, she's adorable." Al said, holding the one year old girl.

"Yes she is." Arthur laughed. Matti looked at the two men conversing happily.

"I can't believe we have a new sister." Matti looked at Alfred and reached out to him.

"Looks like she wants you, Iggy." America laughed again, handing the little girl to England.

"Thats when we we're all happy." she mumbled, walking outside of the house with her panda bear stuffy China gave her. She waited for Alfred on the swing tied to the maple tree.

"It's getting awfully late, where is he?" She asked herself, dropping her teddy without noticing. The sun was setting, and Al should've been home by now.

"Matti! Come in for dinner!" Arthur called out from the house. Looking one last time, she got off the swing and lurched to her house. The teddy laid under the swing.

"Iggy, where's Al?" she asked, setting down her fork. Arthur set down his utensils as well, and looked at Matti with a serious expression.

"He isn't living with us anymore, Madeline." he stated.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"He separated from me yesterday, your older brother is now a separate country." Matti looked at him with surprise. Arthur averted his eyes back to his plate.

"Excuse me Iggy." She got off her chair, and walked down the hallway to her room.

"Al, why did you leave?" she slid down her door, until she was sitting on the floor. Tears welled in her eyes. She sat there for a good hour before England knocked on her door.

"Matti? Can I come in?" he asked. Matti slowly stood, wiping the tears with her sleeves, and opened the door.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He forced out a meek smile. She nodded silently, and watched her brother walk to his bedroom.

"He doesn't even care that Al's gone." She muttered. The girl walked to her bed, and laid there. She cried silently, not wanting to wake her brother. She fell asleep not long after.

It was late at night when she woke up. Her vision adjusted to the darkness, and she looked about her room.

"I'm coming Al." She said, steadily jumping off her bed. Matti grabbed an old burlap sack, and filled it with all that she needed. She quietly opened the window, thanking God that her room was on the lower level, and jumped out.

The next morning, Arthur marched down the hallway, knocking on Matti's door. After hearing no answer, he opened the door, only for his emerald green eyes to widen.

"She's gone." He muttered out, quickly running back down the hall and out the door.

"MATTI!" he yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Noticing something in the grass by the swing, he sprinted towards it. It was the stuffed panda bear. He picked it up with shaky hands, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"My God, no….Matti." he clutched the bear close to his chest

Matti yawned, she was exhausted. The girl had been running all night, but she made it to the docks.

"Hey Joe, these fish are going to America right?" she overheard two fishermen conversing.

"Yeah, in a few minutes." Matti smiled brightly. She waited for the fishermen to get onto that rusty thing they called a boat, and made her way onto it also. She hid behind a few boxes, concealing herself from anyone's view. As the boat swayed into sea, the little one fell fast asleep.

"PLEASE? Have you seen this girl?" England ran around the whole city of London, showing the citizens a picture of Matti.

"No sir, I haven't.: the woman said. England ran towards another shop.

'_She's only five years old, she couldn't of gotten far._' He thought.

The bell on the boat rang through Matti's ears, waking her up instantly. The boat had stopped.

"Get them fish off the boat, Joe!" the man yelled. Matti looked over the boxes and saw the dock. She grabbed her bag and snuck out without a sound.

'_I've made it, it's time to find Al._' she thought, running off into town.

"Yeah, I saw her, she ran off toward the docks early in the morning." A store clerk said.

"And you just let a five year old girl run off?" Arthur yelled, running out of the store and towards the docks. The boat that had gone to America had gotten back to load up again.

"Have you seen this girl?" he raised the picture in front of the two men.

"No sir, I haven't."

"Look closer, a clerk said he saw her run down here." He insisted. The man who was known as Joe looked at the picture again.

"Yes, yes, I did see her. I saw her at the docks in America." He said.

"America?" he yelled in surprise. "She must've gone to be with Alfred."

"Y-you need a ride sir?" Joe asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" he smiled, getting onto the boat, followed by the fisherman, and sailed off.

Matti ran through the town, dodging through stage coaches, and people. Unfortunately, she rounded a corner too fast and ran into a soldier.

"Hello there, what are you doing running around?" he smiled. Matti looked at the soldier and squeaked in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry sir, please don't arrest me!" she begged.

"Oh, your British, where are your parents?" he asked.

"I have two brothers, I don't have any parents." She pouted.

"Then who are your brothers?"

"Alfred F. Jones, and Arthur Kirkland. Do you know where I can find Alfred?" she asked.

"Sure, Al and I are good war buddies, I can take him to you." He held out his hand, Matti smiled and grabbed it.

"Here you go sir, Americas docks." The boat stopped. Arthur thanked them, and jumped off.

"How long until I see Al?" Matti looked up to the soldier. He chuckled, and looked down at her with a genuine smile.

"Just down the road and up the hill, dear." He said. Matti nodded, she was so happy, but she was sad that she had left Iggy. She shrugged off the though as she looked at the forest around her. Matti hasn't seen a forest in a long time, she took in a deep breath, smelling the scent of natures life.

"We're almost there." The tall man said. Matti stopped and looked at the hill. After walking for so long, her legs were exhausted, they felt like jelly. The soldier looked at her, his gaze softened.

"Here, get on my back." He knelt down, allowing the girl to climb up. He secured her legs as she adjusted, and the two made their way up he hill.

"Aright! We're here!" he said, setting her down. Matti looked at the house and smiled. Standing on the porch was America himself, enjoying the nice day.

"Hey Alfred!" the soldier called out, walking towards the home, still holding Matti's hand. Al looked at the soldier and waved his hand.

"Hey smith, how are you? It's been awhile." He laughed.

"Yeah, it has, hey, I brought someone for you." He pulled Matti out from behind him.

"Al! It's you!" she squealed in delight, running up and hugging him. Merica was taken aback and looked down at the girl.

"M-Matti? What are you doing here?" he knelt down and hugged the girl.

"I came here to take you home," She said. "Back home with Iggy and me."

Al sighed, his gaze dulled a bit as he looked at her.

"I cant Matti, I cant go back. There is a reason me and my brother separated. You shouldn't of done that, Iggy's probably freaking out and looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Al." she looked down, a sorry expression clear on her face.

"I'll send a letter to England, to let him know that you are safe, and with me." He started for the front door until Smith yelled something out.

"Hey! Who are you?" he pointed to the man running up the hill. It was England, he had the panda stuffy in his hand.

"Arthur?" Al squinted, Matti looked over at the hill.

"IGGY!" she shouted. England heard the voice and ran faster. Matti ran towards her brother and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my bloody God, Matti," he cried. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

"I'm sorry Iggy. I-I just wanted to bring Al back." She nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Hey Artie." Al walked up.

"Hey, Alfred, thank you for finding her."

"I didn't find her, she found me!" he laughed.

"Right," he nodded, then looked at the girl. "All she wanted was to bring you back, but we cant, I told you that Matti."

She looked away, feeling ashamed for what she did.

"We need to go back now, I'll see you at the next world meeting, Alfred." England started walking off. Matti grabbed her bear and handed it to Al.

"You need him more than me." She said as she went off in her brothers arms. Al smiled and looked at the bear.

"I love you too, Matti." He said solemnly, walking back into his house.

**((Hope you guys liked this... this was my english project... plz dont flame if its stupid... =w=))  
><strong>


End file.
